gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Default.ide/GTAVC
Default.ide in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. # # ModelIDs # peds: 0-129 (special characters 99-109) # vehicles: 130-239 # wheels: 250-257 # weapons: 259-294 # cutscene heads/objs: 285-289 # car components 240-245 # ped components 246-247 # peds # car groups #NORMAL_CAR 1 #POOR_FAMILY_CAR 2 #RICH_FAMILY_CAR 4 #EXECUTIVE_CAR 8 #WORKER_CAR 16 #BIG_CAR 32 #TAXI_CAR 64 #MOPED 128 #MOTORBIKE 256 #LEISURE_BOAT 512 #WORKER_BOAT 1024 # # radio stations # Rap 0 # Pop 1 # Interview 2 # Soul 3 # Rock 4 # Current affairs 5 # Spanish 6 # Fernando 7 # new wave 8 # off 9 # # modelId, ModelName, TxdName, Default pedtype, # animGroup(man,cop,woman,fatwoman,sexywoman...), cars can drive mask(in hex), # animfile, radio1, radio2 # # 0, null, generic, PLAYER1, STAT_PLAYER, player, 0, null, 9,9 1, cop, cop, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 2, swat, swat, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 3, fbi, fbi, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 4, army, army, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 5, medic, medic, EMERGENCY, STAT_MEDIC, man, 0, medic, 9,9 6, fireman, fireman, FIREMAN, STAT_FIREMAN, man, 0, null, 9,9 7, male01, male01, CIVMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GUY, man, 0, man, 1,4 # normal peds 9, HFYST, HFYST, CIVFEMALE, STAT_STREET_GIRL, sexywoman, 013, null, 6,1 10, HFOST, HFOST, CIVFEMALE, STAT_TOUGH_GIRL, woman, 417, null, 2,6 11, HMYST, HMYST, CIVMALE, STAT_GEEK_GUY, gang1, 5ab, null, 1,8 12, HMOST, HMOST, CIVMALE, STAT_OLD_GUY, man, 437, null, 5,6 13, HFYRI, HFYRI, CIVFEMALE, STAT_GEEK_GIRL, busywoman, 28d, null, 6,1 14, HFORI, HFORI, CIVFEMALE, STAT_OLD_GIRL, woman, 28d, null, 2,6 15, HMYRI, HMYRI, CIVMALE, STAT_SUIT_GUY, man, 30d, null, 6,8 16, HMORI, HMORI, CIVMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GUY, man, 20d, null, 5,5 17, HFYBE, HFYBE, CIVFEMALE, STAT_GEEK_GIRL, sexywoman, 28f, sunbathe, 6,1 18, HFOBE, HFOBE, CIVFEMALE, STAT_OLD_GIRL, fatwoman, 28f, sunbathe, 2,6 19, HMYBE, HMYBE, CIVMALE, STAT_TOUGH_GUY, gang2, 38d, sunbathe, 6,8 20, HMOBE, HMOBE, CIVMALE, STAT_TOURIST, fatman, 437, sunbathe, 7,5 21, HFYBU, HFYBU, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SUIT_GIRL, busywoman, 08d, null, 2,7 22, HFYMD, HFYMD, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SUIT_GIRL, busywoman, 0, null, 9,9 23, HFYCG, HFYCG, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GIRL, woman, 0, null, 9,9 24, HFYPR, HFYPR, PROSTITUTE, STAT_PROSTITUTE, sexywoman, 0, null, 9,9 25, HFOTR, HFOTR, CIVFEMALE, STAT_TRAMP_FEMALE, shuffle, 0, null, 9,9 26, HMOTR, HMOTR, CIVMALE, STAT_TRAMP_MALE, shuffle, 0, null, 9,9 27, HMYAP, HMYAP, CIVMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GUY, gang1, 1bf, null, 4,7 28, HMOCA, HMOCA, CIVMALE, STAT_TAXIDRIVER, man, 040, null, 5,6 29, BMODK, BMODK, CIVMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GUY, gang2, 7bf, null, 0,3 30, BMYCR, BMYCR, CRIMINAL, STAT_CRIMINAL, gang2, 7ff, null, 0,3 31, BFYST, BFYST, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GIRL, sexywoman, 4b7, null, 0,3 32, BFOST, BFOST, CIVFEMALE, STAT_OLD_GIRL, oldwoman, 4f7, null, 2,2 33, BMYST, BMYST, CIVMALE, STAT_STREET_GUY, gang1, 73f, null, 0,3 34, BMOST, BMOST, CIVMALE, STAT_PSYCHO, man, 4b3, null, 7,5 35, BFYRI, BFYRI, CIVFEMALE, STAT_GEEK_GIRL, busywoman, 28d, null, 3,1 36, BFORI, BFORI, CIVFEMALE, STAT_OLD_GIRL, woman, 28d, null, 7,5 37, BMYRI, BMYRI, CIVMALE, STAT_GEEK_GUY, man, 30d, null, 0,3 38, BFYBE, BFYBE, CIVFEMALE, STAT_BEACH_GIRL, sexywoman, 29d, sunbathe, 1,8 39, BMYBE, BMYBE, CIVMALE, STAT_BEACH_GUY, gang1, 7ad, sunbathe, 0,3 40, BFOBE, BFOBE, CIVFEMALE, STAT_TOURIST, fatwoman, 287, sunbathe, 2,7 41, BMOBE, BMOBE, CIVMALE, STAT_TOUGH_GUY, oldfatman, 68f, sunbathe, 3,1 42, BMYBU, BMYBU, CIVMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GUY, man, 20d, null, 3,1 43, BFYPR, BFYPR, PROSTITUTE, STAT_PROSTITUTE, sexywoman, 0, null, 9,9 44, BFOTR, BFOTR, CIVFEMALE, STAT_OLDSHOPPER, shuffle, 0, null, 9,9 45, BMOTR, BMOTR, CIVMALE, STAT_TRAMP_MALE, shuffle, 0, null, 9,9 46, BMYPI, BMYPI, CIVMALE, STAT_STREET_GUY, gang2, 0, null, 9,9 47, BMYBB, BMYBB, CIVMALE, STAT_BUSKER, man, 0, null, 9,9 48, WMYCR, WMYCR, CRIMINAL, STAT_CRIMINAL, gang1, 7ff, null, 4,7 49, WFYST, WFYST, CIVFEMALE, STAT_STREET_GIRL, sexywoman, 09f, null, 1,8 50, WFOST, WFOST, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GIRL, oldwoman, 4b7, null, 2,2 51, WMYST, WMYST, CIVMALE, STAT_GEEK_GUY, gang1, 53f, null, 1,8 52, WMOST, WMOST, CIVMALE, STAT_STREET_GUY, man, 4f7, null, 4,7 53, WFYRI, WFYRI, CIVFEMALE, STAT_GEEK_GIRL, sexywoman, 28c, null, 1,8 54, WFORI, WFORI, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SHOPPER, woman, 28d, null, 7,5 55, WMYRI, WMYRI, CIVMALE, STAT_GEEK_GUY, man, 30d, null, 4,7 56, WMORI, WMORI, CIVMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GUY, man, 20d, null, 5,5 57, WFYBE, WFYBE, CIVFEMALE, STAT_TOURIST, sexywoman, 28f, sunbathe, 1,8 58, WMYBE, WMYBE, CIVMALE, STAT_BEACH_GUY, gang1, 513, sunbathe, 4,4 59, WFOBE, WFOBE, CIVFEMALE, STAT_OLD_GIRL, fatwoman, 20f, sunbathe, 2,7 60, WMOBE, WMOBE, CIVMALE, STAT_BEACH_GUY, oldfatman, 67f, sunbathe, 1,7 61, WMYCW, WMYCW, CIVMALE, STAT_TOUGH_GUY, gang1, 4b3, null, 4,4 62, WMYGO, WMYGO, CIVMALE, STAT_SUIT_GUY, man, 28f, null, 7,5 63, WFOGO, WFOGO, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SUIT_GIRL, oldwoman, 28d, null, 2,2 64, WMOGO, WMOGO, CIVMALE, STAT_SUIT_GUY, oldman, 28f, null, 5,5 65, WFYLG, WFYLG, CIVFEMALE, STAT_TOUGH_GIRL, sexywoman, 0, null, 9,9 66, WMYLG, WMYLG, CIVMALE, STAT_FIREMAN, gang1, 0, null, 9,9 67, WFYBU, WFYBU, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GIRL, busywoman, 00d, null, 1,8 68, WMYBU, WMYBU, CIVMALE, STAT_GEEK_GUY, man, 20c, null, 1,4 69, WMOBU, WMOBU, CIVMALE, STAT_PSYCHO, man, 20d, null, 7,5 70, WFYPR, WFYPR, PROSTITUTE, STAT_PROSTITUTE, sexywoman, 0, null, 9,9 71, WFOTR, WFOTR, CIVFEMALE, STAT_BEACH_GIRL, sexywoman, 0, null, 9,9 72, WMOTR, WMOTR, CIVMALE, STAT_OLD_GUY, man, 0, null, 9,9 73, WMYPI, WMYPI, CRIMINAL, STAT_CRIMINAL, gang1, 0, null, 9,9 74, WMOCA, WMOCA, CIVMALE, STAT_TAXIDRIVER, man, 0, null, 5,7 75, WFYJG, WFYJG, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GIRL, jogwoman, 0, null, 9,9 76, WMYJG, WMYJG, CIVMALE, STAT_GEEK_GUY, jogger, 0, null, 9,9 77, WFYSK, WFYSK, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SKATER, skate, 0, skate, 9,9 78, WMYSK, WMYSK, CIVMALE, STAT_SKATER, skate, 0, skate, 9,9 79, WFYSH, WFYSH, CIVFEMALE, STAT_BEACH_GIRL, shopping, 0, null, 9,9 80, WFOSH, WFOSH, CIVFEMALE, STAT_BEACH_GIRL, shopping, 0, null, 9,9 81, JFOTO, JFOTO, CIVFEMALE, STAT_TOURIST, woman, 0, null, 9,9 82, JMOTO, JMOTO, CIVMALE, STAT_TOURIST, man, 30f, null, 0,3 #gang peds 83, CBa, CBa, GANG1, STAT_GANG1, gang1, 0, null, 6,6 84, CBb, CBb, GANG1, STAT_GANG1, gang2, 0, null, 6,6 85, HNa, HNa, GANG2, STAT_GANG2, gang1, 0, null, 3,1 86, HNb, HNb, GANG2, STAT_GANG2, gang2, 0, null, 3,1 87, SGa, SGa, GANG3, STAT_GANG3, gang1, 0, null, 1,8 88, SGb, SGb, GANG3, STAT_GANG3, gang1, 0, null, 1,8 89, CLa, CLa, GANG4, STAT_GANG4, gang1, 0, null, 6,7 90, CLb, CLb, GANG4, STAT_GANG4, gang2, 0, null, 6,7 91, GDa, GDa, GANG5, STAT_GANG5, gang1, 0, null, 4,7 92, GDb, GDb, GANG5, STAT_GANG5, gang1, 0, null, 4,7 93, BKa, BKa, GANG6, STAT_GANG6, gang1, 0, null, 4,4 94, BKb, BKb, GANG6, STAT_GANG6, gang1, 0, null, 4,4 95, PGa, PGa, GANG7, STAT_GANG7, gang1, 0, null, 9,9 96, PGb, PGb, GANG7, STAT_GANG7, gang1, 0, null, 9,9 # special vice squad slots 97, vice1, vice1, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 98, vice2, vice2, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 99, vice3, vice3, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 100, vice4, vice4, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 101, vice5, vice5, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 102, vice6, vice6, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 103, vice7, vice7, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 104, vice8, vice8, COP, STAT_COP, man, 0, null, 9,9 # peds they forgot about 105, WFYG1, WFYG1, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GIRL, sexywoman, 0, null, 9,9 106, WFYG2, WFYG2, CIVFEMALE, STAT_SENSIBLE_GIRL, woman, 0, null, 9,9 # special character slots 109, special01, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 110, special02, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 111, special03, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 112, special04, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 113, special05, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 114, special06, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 115, special07, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 116, special08, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 117, special09, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 118, special10, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 119, special11, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 120, special12, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 121, special13, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 122, special14, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 123, special15, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 124, special16, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 125, special17, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 126, special18, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 127, special19, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 128, special20, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 129, special21, generic, CIVMALE, STAT_STD_MISSION, man, 0, null, 9,9 end cars # Id, Model name, Txd name, Type HandlingId Game name, Anims Class Frq Lvl Comprules # # cars have two extra fields wheelmodelId and wheel scale # planes have one extra field model id of low level of detail 130, landstal, landstal, car, LANDSTAL, LANDSTK, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.8 131, idaho, idaho, car, IDAHO, IDAHO, null, poorfamily, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.64 132, stinger, stinger, car, STINGER, STINGER, null, executive, 10, 6, 2ff0, 250, 0.7 133, linerun, linerun, car, LINERUN, LINERUN, null, big, 10, 7, 0, 255, 1.1 134, peren, peren, car, PEREN, PEREN, null, poorfamily, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.66 135, sentinel, sentinel, car, SENTINEL, SENTINL, null, richfamily, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.7 136, rio, rio, boat, RIO, RIO, null, leisureboat,10, 7, 0 137, firetruk, firetruk, car, FIRETRUK, FIRETRK, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 255, 1.0 138, trash, trash, car, TRASH, TRASHM, null, big, 10, 7, 0, 255, 1.06 139, stretch, stretch, car, STRETCH, STRETCH, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.75 140, manana, manana, car, MANANA, MANANA, null, poorfamily, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.7 141, infernus, infernus, car, INFERNUS, INFERNS, null, executive, 7, 6, 0, 237, 0.74 142, voodoo, voodoo, car, VOODOO, VOODOO, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.7 143, pony, pony, car, PONY, PONY, van, worker, 10, 7, 0, 252, 0.7 144, mule, mule, car, MULE, MULE, null, worker, 10, 7, 0, 239, 0.76 145, cheetah, cheetah, car, CHEETAH, CHEETAH, null, executive, 7, 7, 0, 250, 0.7 146, ambulan, ambulan, car, AMBULAN, AMBULAN, van, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 252, 0.9 147, fbicar, fbicar, car, FBICAR, FBICAR, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.7 148, moonbeam, moonbeam, car, MOONBEAM, MOONBM, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 252, 0.7 149, esperant, esperant, car, ESPERANT, ESPERAN, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.64 150, taxi, taxi, car, TAXI, TAXI, null, taxi, 10, 7, 1f10, 251, 0.7 151, washing, washing, car, WASHING, WASHING, null, richfamily, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.7 152, bobcat, bobcat, car, BOBCAT, BOBCAT, null, worker, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.7 153, mrwhoop, mrwhoop, car, MRWHOOP, WHOOPEE, null, ignore, 10, 6, 0, 239, 0.7 154, bfinject, bfinject, car, BFINJECT, BFINJC, null, executive, 3, 6, 0, 238, 0.9 155, hunter, hunter, car, HUNTER, HUNTER, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.64 156, police, police, car, POLICE, POLICAR, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.7 157, enforcer, enforcer, car, ENFORCER, ENFORCR, van, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 255, 0.9 158, securica, securica, car, SECURICA, SECURI, van, big, 4, 7, 0, 255, 0.85 159, banshee, banshee, car, BANSHEE, BANSHEE, null, executive, 10, 7, 0, 237, 0.7 160, predator, predator, boat, PREDATOR, PREDATR, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0 161, bus, bus, car, BUS, BUS, null, big, 10, 7, 0, 255, 0.9 162, rhino, rhino, car, RHINO, RHINO, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 255, 1.5 163, barracks, barracks, car, BARRACKS, BARRCKS, van, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 255, 1.2 164, cuban, cuban, car, CUBAN, CUBAN, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.7 165, chopper, chopper, heli, HELI, HELI, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0 166, angel, angel, bike, ANGEL, ANGEL, bikeh, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 23, 0.654 167, coach, coach, car, COACH, COACH, coach, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 255, 1 168, cabbie, cabbie, car, CABBIE, CABBIE, null, taxi, 1, 7, 1f10, 253, 0.7 169, stallion, stallion, car, STALLION, STALION, null, poorfamily, 10, 7, 2ff0, 253, 0.7 170, rumpo, rumpo, car, RUMPO, RUMPO, van, poorfamily, 5, 6, 0, 252, 0.7 171, rcbandit, rcbandit, car, RCBANDIT, RCBANDT, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 250, 0.25 172, romero, romero, car, ROMERO, ROMERO, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.66 173, packer, packer, car, PACKER, PACKER, null, big, 10, 7, 0, 255, 1.1 174, sentxs, sentxs, car, MAFIA, SENTXS, null, executive, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.7 175, admiral, admiral, car, ADMIRAL, ADMIRAL, null, richfamily, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.68 176, squalo, squalo, boat, SQUALO, SQUALO, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0 177, seaspar, seaspar, car, SEASPAR, SEASPAR, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.7 178, pizzaboy, pizzaboy, bike, MOPED, PIZZABO, bikev, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 16, 0.464 179, gangbur, gangbur, car, GANGBUR, GANGBUR, van, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 252, 0.78 180, airtrain, airtrain, plane, AIRTRAIN, AEROPL, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 257 181, deaddodo, deaddodo, plane, DEADDODO, DODO, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, -1 182, speeder, speeder, boat, SPEEDER, SPEEDER, null, leisureboat,10, 7, 0 183, reefer, reefer, boat, REEFER, REEFER, null, workerboat, 10, 7, 0 184, tropic, tropic, boat, TROPIC, TROPIC, null, leisureboat,10, 7, 0 185, flatbed, flatbed, car, FLATBED, FLATBED, van, big, 10, 7, 4fff, 255, 1.2 186, yankee, yankee, car, YANKEE, YANKEE, null, worker, 10, 7, 0, 255, 0.84 187, caddy, caddy, car, GOLFCART, CADDY, null, ignore, 10, 7, 30123345, 251, 0.5 188, zebra, zebra, car, ZEBRA, ZEBRA, null, ignore, 10, 7, 1f10, 253, 0.75 189, topfun, topfun, car, TOPFUN, TOPFUN, van, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 252, 0.7 190, skimmer, skimmer, boat, SEAPLANE, SKIMMER, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0 191, pcj600, pcj600, bike, BIKE, PCJ600, bikes, motorbike, 10, 7, 0, 16, 0.67 192, faggio, faggio, bike, MOPED, FAGGIO, bikev, moped, 10, 7, 0, 16, 0.464 193, freeway, freeway, bike, FREEWAY, FREEWAY, bikeh, motorbike, 10, 7, 0, 23, 0.654 194, rcbaron, rcbaron, car, RCBARON, RCBARON, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 250, 0.25 195, rcraider, rcraider, car, RCCOPTER, RCRAIDE, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 250, 0.25 196, glendale, glendale, car, GLENDALE, GLENDAL, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.7 197, oceanic, oceanic, car, OCEANIC, OCEANIC, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.7 198, sanchez, sanchez, bike, DIRTBIKE, SANCHEZ, biked, motorbike, 10, 7, 0, 23, 0.66 199, sparrow, sparrow, car, SPARROW, SPARROW, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.7 200, patriot, patriot, car, PATRIOT, PATRIOT, null, ignore, 2, 7, 0, 238, 0.9 201, lovefist, lovefist, car, LOVEFIST, LOVEFIS, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.75 202, coastg, coastg, boat, COASTGRD, COASTG, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0 203, dinghy, dinghy, boat, DINGHY, DINGHY, null, workerboat, 10, 7, 0 204, hermes, hermes, car, HERMES, HERMES, null, richfamily, 10, 7, 0, 253, 0.7 205, sabre, sabre, car, SABRE1, SABRE, null, normal, 10, 7, 2ff0, 253, 0.7 206, sabretur, sabretur, car, SABRETUR, SABRETU, null, ignore, 10, 7, 2ff0, 253, 0.7 207, pheonix, pheonix, car, PHEONIX, PHOENIX, null, richfamily, 10, 7, 0, 250, 0.74 208, walton, walton, car, WALTON, WALTON, null, worker, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.7 209, regina, regina, car, REGINA, REGINA, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.7 210, comet, comet, car, COMET, COMET, null, executive, 10, 6, 2ff0, 250, 0.7 211, deluxo, deluxo, car, DELUXO, DELUXO, null, ignore, 10, 6, 2ff0, 237, 0.7 212, burrito, burrito, car, BURRITO, BURRITO, van, normal, 10, 6, 0, 239, 0.7 213, spand, spand, car, SPAND, SPAND, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 255, 0.76 214, marquis, marquis, boat, MARQUIS, MARQUIS, null, workerboat, 10, 7, 0 215, baggage, baggage, car, BAGGAGE, BAGGAGE, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 252, 0.6 216, kaufman, kaufman, car, KAUFMAN, KAUFMAN, null, taxi, 10, 7, 1f10, 253, 0.7 217, maverick, maverick, car, MAVERICK, MAVERIC, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.7 218, vcnmav, vcnmav, car, COASTMAV, VCNMAV, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.7 219, rancher, rancher, car, RANCHER, RANCHER, null, richfamily, 10, 7, 0, 238, 0.93 220, fbiranch, fbiranch, car, FBIRANCH, FBIRANC, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.95 221, virgo, virgo, car, VIRGO, VIRGO, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.7 222, greenwoo, greenwoo, car, GREENWOO, GREENWO, null, poorfamily, 10, 7, 0, 251, 0.7 223, jetmax, jetmax, boat, CUPBOAT, CUBJET, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0 224, hotring, hotring, car, HOTRING, HOTRING, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.82 225, sandking, sandking, car, SANDKING, SANDKIN, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 238, 1.05 226, blistac, blistac, car, BLISTAC, BLISTAC, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.7 227, polmav, polmav, car, POLMAV, POLMAV, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 256, 0.7 228, boxville, boxville, car, BOXVILLE, BOXVILL, van, worker, 10, 7, 0, 255, 0.76 229, benson, benson, car, BENSON, BENSON, null, worker, 10, 7, 0, 239, 0.76 230, mesa, mesa, car, DESPERAD, MESA, null, normal, 10, 7, 0, 254, 0.8 231, rcgoblin, rcgoblin, car, RCGOBLIN, RCGOBLI, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 250, 0.25 232, hotrina, hotrina, car, HOTRING, HOTRINA, null, ignore, 10, 7, 4fff, 254, 0.82 233, hotrinb, hotrinb, car, HOTRING, HOTRINB, null, ignore, 10, 7, 4fff, 254, 0.82 234, bloodra, bloodra, car, BLOODRA, BLOODRA, null, ignore, 10, 7, 4fff, 256, 0.7 235, bloodrb, bloodrb, car, BLOODRB, BLOODRB, null, ignore, 10, 7, 4fff, 253, 0.7 236, vicechee, vicechee, car, CHEETAH, CHEETAH, null, ignore, 10, 7, 0, 250, 0.7 end # leave ID 240 - 249 to use in temp car components # 240, car_door # 241, car_bumper # 242, car_panel # 243, car_bonnet # 244, car_boot # 245, car_wheel # 246, bodypart_A # 247, bodypart_B objs # wheels 237, wheel_rim, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 238, wheel_offroad, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 239, wheel_truck, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 250, wheel_sport, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 251, wheel_saloon, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 252, wheel_lightvan, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 253, wheel_classic, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 254, wheel_alloy, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 255, wheel_lighttruck, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 256, wheel_smallcar, generic, 2, 20, 70, 0 #misc 257, airtrain_vlo, generic, 1, 2000, 0 end weap # weapons 258, cellphone, cellphone, null, 1, 50, 0 259, brassknuckle, brassknuckle, null, 1, 50, 0 260, screwdriver, screwdriver, null, 1, 50, 0 261, golfclub, golfclub, baseball, 1, 50, 0 262, nitestick, nitestick, baseball, 1, 50, 0 263, knifecur, knifecur, knife, 1, 50, 0 264, bat, bat, baseball, 1, 50, 0 265, hammer, hammer, baseball, 1, 50, 0 266, cleaver, cleaver, knife, 1, 50, 0 267, machete, machete, knife, 1, 50, 0 268, katana, katana, knife, 1, 50, 0 269, chnsaw, chnsaw, chainsaw, 1, 50, 0 270, grenade, grenade, grenade, 1, 100, 0 271, teargas, teargas, grenade, 1, 50, 0 272, molotov, molotov, grenade, 1, 100, 0 273, missile, missile, null, 1, 100, 0 274, colt45, colt45, colt45, 1, 30, 0 275, python, python, python, 1, 50, 0 276, ruger, ruger, rifle, 1, 70, 0 277, chromegun, chromegun, shotgun, 1, 70, 0 278, shotgspa, shotgspa, buddy, 1, 70, 0 279, buddyshot, buddyshot, buddy, 1, 70, 0 280, m4, m4, rifle, 1, 30, 0 281, tec9, tec9, colt45, 1, 30, 0 282, uzi, uzi, uzi, 1, 30, 0 283, ingramsl, ingramsl, colt45, 1, 50, 0 284, mp5lng, mp5lng, uzi, 1, 50, 0 285, sniper, sniper, null, 1, 50, 0 286, laser, laser, null, 1, 50, 0 287, rocketla, rocketla, null, 1, 50, 0 288, flame, flame, flame, 1, 50, 0 289, M60, M60, m60, 1, 50, 0 290, minigun, minigun, flame, 1, 50, 0 291, bomb, bomb, null, 1, 50, 0 292, camera, camera, null, 1, 50, 0 293, fingers, fingers, null, 1, 50, 0 294, minigun2, minigun, null, 1, 50, 0 end hier 295, cutobj01, generic 296, cutobj02, generic 297, cutobj03, generic 298, cutobj04, generic 299, cutobj05, generic end Category:Defaultidentification